Aiko Miyazaki
Aiko Miyazaki is a member of the Japanese superhero team Big Hero 6. She has the codename Honey Lemon. Background Aiko Miyazaki was a student at the Tokyo University of Science when she was recruited by Naikaku Jōhō Chōsashitsu (Naichō), Japan's premiere intelligence agency. She was placed on a research and development team consisting of Naichō's top physicists, chemists, and mechanical engineers and put to work creating new technology for the government. Miyazaki's team came through with a cluster of artificial, miniature wormholes—tiny warps and distortions in the fabric of space-time. At Miyazaki's suggestion, the wormholes were contained within a purse. Soon, it was discovered that the wormholes could serve as ideal storage space for virtually any object, leading the invention to be coined the "Power Purse". Personality Honey is outgoing and optimistic, and like her namesake she is the most caring and compassionate member of Big Hero 6. Simultaneously, she is one of the team's more responsible members, which had initially put her at odds with Go-Go Tomago. She is also scripted as a sexy troublemaker. She seemed to be attracted to Hiro Takachiho as she kept smiling at him in a flirtatious way. Appearance Honey Lemon's appearance was meant to match her personality. She originally had black hair, but was dyed blonde. She wears a red-colored short, bolero-style jacket that reveals a lemon tattoo in her midsection. She's also got a choker, biker boots, a Hello Kitty-inspired tattoo and uses red eye makeup and hair dye to suggest both 'geisha' and 'suicide girl'.Big Hero 6: Brave New Heroes #1 Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Honey Lemon is a brilliant scientist, which she uses to her advantage in combat by feigning ignorance. *'Martial Arts:' As a secret agent of the Naichō intelligence agency, she is extensively trained in various martial arts, including aikido, judo, jujutsu, karate, Shaolin kung fu and tae kwon do. Equipment *'Power Purse:' Honey Lemon's primary weapon, the Power Purse contains a series of miniature, artificial, inter-universe wormholes, granting her limited access to an indeterminate number of worlds and dimensions. The objects she places into her purse are shrunken beforehand using a combination of Pym Particles and cutting-edge nanotechnology. She is then able to retrieve these items and restore them to their original size while in the field. In addition, the purse's wormholes grant access to a number of dimensions, making it a method of transportation for Honey Lemon, though she only uses this in rare instances when her life is in danger. History During her time working as a scientist in Naichō, Aiko was notified by the Giri about Big Hero 6. She then lobbied her superiors in Naichō to grant her a spot on Japan's premiere superhero team. After joining Big Hero 6, Miyazaki adopted the codename "Honey Lemon" (inspired by her favorite television program of the same name) and became a full-time "secret agent". Silver Samurai and Go-Go Tomago join the team as well, with Silver Samurai appointed as the team leader. Mr. Oshima sends him to recruit Hiro Takachiho and Baymax, so Silver Samurai goes to Hiro's school—the Tesuka Advanced Science Institute—to talk with him. At the school, Hiro also sees Honey Lemon standing nearby and quickly falls in love with her. Regardless, Hiro and his mother had refused to let him join Big Hero 6, which makes Mr. Oshima upset. Hiro and Baymax later find Sunfire at a temple after Hiro had tracked him down, but see him in a terrible condition that makes him lose control of his powers, accidentally shooting a flame at Hiro which causes Baymax's bodyguard protocols to override him and attack Sunfire back. Not long after, Honey, Go-Go and Silver Samurai show up and stop the quarrel. As Sunfire falls unconscious, he is taken to Giri's HQ where he is greeted by Honey Lemon, who also tries to comfort him and make him feel better. Hiro and Baymax surprisingly show up at the base in a hostile manner, attacking the personnel until they're stopped by Silver Samurai. Afterwards, Hiro explains that his mother had been kidnapped by a mysterious villain naming himself Everwraith who had blackmailed him to infiltrate the base, so Big Hero 6 offer to help Hiro. Without Sunfire, the Big Hero 6 confront Everwraith at the streets of Tokyo, but see that he is a ghost who can barely be touched. Soon, Sunfire joins the battle and defeats Everwraith, with both apparently killed in the process. At Sunfire's "funeral", Honey Lemon kisses Hiro's forehead while assuring him that things get better, then she leaves with Go-Go and Silver Samurai. When they leave, Sunfire appears revealing he hadn't died, but only wanted to keep a low profile while he travelled to Canada to seek answers about his condition. Hiro and Baymax decide to actually join Big Hero 6 after this, and while they look for a new sixth member, their base is moved to Cool World Amusement Park. One day at the park, they see a gigantic monster rising up from the sea that attacks Big Hero 6's base, so Hiro tells Honey Lemon to call Sunfire because only he could defeat the monster. Sunfire arrives quickly along with the Canadian super-team Alpha Flight, but see the monster had left already and instead help clean up and look for clues about the monster. They find a boy named Tomi, who tells them that the monster was an old creature called X the Unknowable and that he had created a comic that brought it back to life. Big Hero 6 and Alpha Flight attempt stopping the monster, but everything they tried was part of the comic. In the end, Sunfire apparently defeats X, and they read that X would eventually turn into a human who married a princess, so they allowed it to happen and just leave, then Alpha Flight go back to their country while Sunfire decides to stay at Japan and join the heroes again. With the Cool World base destroyed, the team is moved to the "Six Building" at Tokyo, and Honey Lemon eventually sees Sunfire and Silver Samurai depart for different reasons, leaving the team weakened with only four members. During this line-up, one of Sunfire's old foes, Deadline, attacks Big Hero 6's headquarters and manages to take over as he intends to recreate his Doomsday Device which Sunfire had previously destroyed. Honey Lemon manages to enter her Power Purse to hide, taken to the Microverse and into a planet within it named Coronar. There, she learns about a cult known as the Scions of the Azure Flame having taken over, so Honey helps Empress Hynodia—the planet's ruler—to free her daughter from the Azure Flame and regain order. Hynodia's daughter, Princess Lumina, felt an eternal gratitude towards Honey Lemon and offered to help her back on Earth—claiming it was a "soul debt" she owed to her. Back on Earth, Honey and Lumina see that Deadline had taken full control of the base, but thanks to Lumina's heat-based Coronarian powers they manage to defeat Deadline. Although he escapes, his Doomsday Device is locked up at the Six Building and Hiro reinforces the security. The team is later attacked by the Ebon Samurai: a resuscitated man seeking revenge against Silver Samurai for having been murdered by him. Big Hero 6 tell him that Silver Samurai was no longer part of the team and had been apparently slain by Elektra Natchios, so Ebon Samurai takes his place in the team as he believed he had no other purpose to fulfill. With the two new members, Big Hero 6 are completed again. Eventually, Lumina shows to be obsessed with Honey Lemon, even calling her a goddess and taking the alias of "Sunpyre", honoring Sunfire's deceased sister who was once called that, after Honey revealed she admired Sunfire. At some point following this, the team is brainwashed with a device and they go to Canada, fighting a new iteration of the Alpha Flight team until the Canadian team find the device and help them break free from it. Big Hero 6 then return home, investigating about whoever was responsible for it. After the superhuman Civil War in the U.S., Big Hero 6 and other Japanese superheroes attend a press conference in Tokyo, where the government claimed they would be cooperating with the heroes more closely, as opposed to the U.S. Superhuman Registration Act that had caused the Civil War. Sometime after, Sunpyre had to leave the team when she learned about the Azure Flame regrouping, while Ebon Samurai left as he had learned that Silver Samurai still lived and had to continue his mission on slaying him so that his soul may rest at last. Due to this, Big Hero 6 was forced to once more look for new members, eventually finding the mutant chef Wasabi No-Ginger. Honey and Go-Go decide to test Wasabi's skills by setting up an ambush on him, then everyone eats Wasabi's sushi when the situation is explained. The five-member Big Hero 6 face their next opponents at the Tesuka Advanced Science Institute, a trio of villains called Brute, Gunsmith and Whiplash. After they are defeated, the villains mysteriously turn into civilians who had no memory of what happened. Later, Big Hero 6 meet Furi Wamu, the secret agent of Giri who had assembled the original team. Big Hero 6 go to New York as Furi explains that one of her enemies, Badgal, was responsible for the attack and had only used it as a distraction to steal an item from a bank. In New York, Big Hero 6 meet their last member, Fred. The six new heroes are enrolled into Southport High School to watch over Marys Iosama, the genius daughter of the also brilliant Keigi Iosama, who was helping Furi research the last item Badgal tried to acquire. During a football match which Go-Go and Wasabi had gotten into, Honey Lemon is ambushed and brainwashed into becoming the new host for Whiplash, using a chain with her Power Purse as weapons. Afterwards, Furi and Dr. Iosama are also captured and possessed, so the rest of Big Hero 6 have to fight them. During the battle, Badgal notices Go-Go's strength and makes Whiplash leave Honey's body to take over Go-Go instead. After Badgal's defeat, everyone returns to normal and the heroes find an alien spaceship which Hiro had detected before going to New York. They find it was full of aliens wearing robot suits, but have to leave them when they hear the police was coming. Furi and Baymax are kept in custody while the rest are allowed to leave as Furi had made a false story so the authorities wouldn't find out about Big Hero 6 being a Japanese organization. It was then that Honey made amends with Go-Go for the way she acted, restoring the two's relationship. Following this, the team return to take on Badgal again and restore the alien spaceship so it could leave Earth. Honey was the one to defeat Badgal, forced to use her own strength instead of her Power Purse because Go-Go was using a special armor at the time which Honey created from the purse. Though the police soon find out the truth, Furi makes a deal to allow them to return to Japan. Back at their homeland, Big Hero 6 once more has their base moved to the Giri Institute. For the team's next mission, they aid Spider-Man into destroying Doctor Octopus' missile bases around the world so he would be unable to destroy the ozone layer and set the Earth on fire. Back at Japan, Big Hero 6 face Everwraith again after so long, having learned that he allied with Octopus to defend his base at Japan. Honey Lemon steals a blaster from Mr. Fantastic by reaching into her Power Purse. The blast from the gun destabilizes Everwraith's necro-plasmic field and allows Go-Go to beat him, thus letting Baymax destroy the last remaining missile. Gallery Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Superheroines Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) members